


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, also they have a cat, yo it's shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short drabble ; kamukura takes good care of komaeda on her period.





	untitled

Komaeda groaned for what had been the thirteenth time that day. Thirteen times exactly; Kamukura had been counting.

 

 _Numbers and analytics of the sort were useless, thought it really was the only way to occupy her mind these days_.

 

Scarlet eyes flit over to the albino currently curled up into a fetus position under the duvet as she whined some more. Yup, it was _that time_ of the month. Shark week. The loathsome menstrual cycle.

 

"Do you wish for the heating pad once more?" Kamukura asked, gaze turning back to the book she previously had been reading, body sunken into her cozy little spot in one of the two beanbags placed in the corner of the room. The nook was more of a hangout for Komaeda, who happened to be a huge bookworm. Like any other activity, reading was a bore. As a result, Kamukura did so only sometimes, when there really wasn't anything more interesting than scanning over printed text that just flew by her mind.

 

 ~~ _It was also an excuse to follow Komaeda around the house, but she would never say so outright_~~.

 

"Kamukura-san," Komaeda moaned, "The thought of wasting your time on something as trivial and pitiful as _cramps_ —" at that moment, she winced as a particularly sharp pain stabbed at her abdomen, "—shouldn't even cross your mind. I can suck it up." She gave a weak, slightly wobbly grin.

 

"I do not consider it as "wasting my time." Kamukura shut her book without bothering to mark her place and set it aside before rising to her feet. "I will return shortly."

 

Kamukura easily dodged a pillow aimed at her as she exited the room. It hit the wall with a light "thump."

 

Komaeda sighed. She stretched out, basking in the warmth of the covers as she waited. She could hear her partner downstairs, moving around, and that was her only means of distracting herself from the excruciating pain that came and left repetitively.

 

The albino was just about ready to close her eyes, but a small figure hopping up to join her on the bed startled her. She relaxed as she realized that it was only their Persian, Amalthea. Komaeda idly stroked the cat, who, in turn, nuzzled at her hand with a quiet rumble. She settled down, right next to Komaeda's thigh.

 

Kamukura returned only moments later with a glass of water, pain killers, as well as the heating pad.

 

Komaeda, though appreciative of the gesture and knowing there was no fighting against her girlfriend, still protested. "You really didn't need to—"

 

"Sit up," Kamukura commanded, cutting off what was more than likely the beginning of a ramble.

 

With a long and drawn-out, dramatic sigh, Komaeda obeyed. She was careful not to disturb Amalthea at her side.

 

Kamukura handed her the water and the pills to take with it, though Komaeda only swallowed the medicine dry, and left Kamukura with the glass still in hand. Unsurprised, the ravenette set the drink on the bedside table.

 

Komaeda laid back again. Kamukura leaned down to plug the cord of the pad into the outlet, then placed the actual heater over the other female's lower stomach. With the control, she turned the dial up to a heat that would prove to be comfortable to her bleeding lover. Replacing the duvet where it lay over the albino before, the cat got up. She laid down on top of Komaeda (or rather, over the heating pad) and purred happily. The girl underneath the creature couldn't help but gently scratch its head. Kamukura kissed her's.

 

"Rest now. You will feel better soon." As flat as her tone of voice was, Kamukura's eyes held a sort of fondness, only reserved for Komaeda.

 

A rosy pink overtook the female's pallor. She was unused to receiving affection from the otherwise cold female. Silently, she pulled the blanket up a little, enough to cover the bottom half of her face.

 

"...Thank you, Kamukura-san."

 

The ravenette gave a satisfied nod. She stood up again, to leave the room once more.

 

Komaeda was allowed to fall into a peaceful sleep, knowing not only would she be relieved of her bodily torment for a good while, but that Kamukura cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> really short and not proofed but hey i'm bleeding so look what i came out with !!
> 
> i tried fluff but barely anything came out of that attempt so......whoops
> 
> hope you at least somewhat enjoyed anyways ;D


End file.
